8's and 3's
by Silver Miko
Summary: A story of otaku, an anime convention, doujinshi quests, and late night hallway wanderings.


Author's Notes: Sweet Jesus, here I go again on my owwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnn! Traveling down the only road I've ever knownnnnnnnnnn..  
  
Ok, no. No 80s mullet rock. Whitesnake..hehehee.. So anywho, yeah. This fic was floating in my head and I decided to do it tonight as a thank you to my favorites Aussie World partner in crime Shin. CDs....................YATTA!!   
  
Now I can REALLY blast /ucifer like a mofo!  
  
So yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Everyone liked chapter 9 of Duet. THANK GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD...  
  
I like everyone's tee-shirt ideas.  
  
Oh yeah, for those not on Shinobi Love, I've been asking people to give me ideas for things for Aoshi's tee-shirts to say.  
  
Everyone's been giving me AWESOME responses..  
  
Like.  
  
'You Like Me For My Doggy Style'  
  
'Always Energetic...' and then on the back 'When in bed doing naughty things'  
  
'Sex Teacher' on the back 'First Lesson Free'  
  
'I Went to Kyoto!' on the back 'Wanna see the tape?'  
  
'Shut up'  
  
'just bow and say 'yes master'  
  
''You Want Me?' on back 'get in line'  
  
'get pumped to ecstasy'  
  
''Don't Jump Me' on back 'I Know What You're Thinking'  
  
Seriously guys, I love these ideas!!! Keep em coming please! Hell, give me some shirts for Misao too.   
  
Ok.  
  
THIS IS A ONEEEEEEEEEEE SHOT! THERE WILL BE NOOOO MORE AFTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
8's and 3's  
  
by Silver Miko  
  
(who is enjoying her leathery thoughts of Sakuya as she enjoys Kaikan music)  
  
"Sugoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! It's SOOOO big!!!!!!" Misao exclaimed in excitement blinking.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi shook their heads and smiled at the energetic exclamation the petite black-haired girl cried out over the two-block sized conveniton center now crowded with various people, several in costume. There were bags of various merchandise, pocky being eaten, cans of soda being consumed. Yes, it was indeed...  
  
An anime convention.  
  
"That is true, two blocks is a pretty good size. I hope we can do everything we want to this weekend!" Kaoru remarked, dressed in a white outfit and carrying two false plastic pistols as she was cosplaying as Meryl Strife from Trigun. Misao and Megumi had both agreed that the costume suited Kaoru QUITE well.   
  
Megumi was dressed in black and violet, cosplaying as Karla the Grey Witch from Record of Loddoss War. It was a rare costume, but Megumi had always like Karla's character. She could even get the evil laughter down and even though she wasn't a huge otaku, she did have her whims. And this weekend was a time to relax and not worry about med school or exams or eqations. Time to just be crazy.  
  
"OOOH MY GODDDDDDDDDD!!! THEY'RE SHOWING GRAVITATION!!!!!" Misao cried out as she rushed towards the room marked 'Viewing room 4'.  
  
And if anyone knew crazy, it was none other than otaku extraoridnare and secret yaoi fangirl in the making: Makimachi Misao. Who was currently dressed as Mylene Jenius from Macross 7, brown spandex and all. She was a little nervous about showing off her legs as the costume was really a glorified bathing suit, but heck, these cons were about cutting loose! And with all the exams coming up she needed the escape. It wasn't easy being a history student, no siree!  
  
Pulling out her trust 'Otakucon' pamphlet, she check the schedules anime showings, though knowing really she would have to stalk the viewing room doors cuz things NEVER work out as listed in pamphlets. Skimming the titles she grinned.   
  
"Oh sweet! They're going to be showing some Ranma and Inu Yasha...and Hana Yori Dango....and oooooooooooh! Kaikan Phrase! LEATHER!!" Misao chirped.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru grinned.  
  
"Nothing better than bishounen in leather. When's that?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Tommorrow night at 8 in viewing room 5. Holy shit, if we miss that I will be so pissed. I got screwed out of seeing TM Revolution play last year and if I miss ANYTHING this year I'll be bummed." Misao said, biting her thumbnail.  
  
"Well I for one want to check out the dealer's room and get some CDs. I'm hoping to find some of the Escaflowne soundtracks." Megumi said, flipping some her black her over her shoulders as she then checked her wallet for cash.  
  
"Yeah, I want to find more Beat Max and Para Para cds. Nothing more fun than techo-ed out Zankoku na Tenshi no Tehzee'."  
  
"And your Gravitation cds right, Misao-chan oh Queen of Yaoi!" Kaoru teased.  
  
"Hey, YOU were the one who freaked out to get FAKE volume 7."  
  
Kaoru blushed and sweatdropped, silently cursing Misao's freakishly good memory. If Misao was the Yaoi Queen, Kaoru was the Princess, something she hid from her boyfriend of four months, Kenshin. He too was an otaku, who liked samurai anime but had an odd fixation on Digi Charat, which Kaoru just found as a plain annoying anime. She made a mental note once more to sit him down and show him Love Hina. It was bad enough she had thought Kenshin to be gay upon first meeting him, with his oddly feminine appearing and even odder politeness.   
  
"Hey Kaoru-chan, isn't your bitch supposed to be here?" Misao asked, as they walked towards the dealer room at the other end of the convention center.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. Misao had taken to calling Kenshin Kaoru's bitch because of him always calling her 'Kaoru-dono' and being basically at her beck and call. Though bitch was probably better than Megumi's 'Ken-san' and all her flirting. Sometimes Kaoru had to remind herself that indeed Megumi was her FRIEND. And that Megumi was currently sleeping with Kenshin's best friend Sanosuke. She began to wonder if she'd ever be around normal people.  
  
As they entered the dealer's room, the three women stopped and gasped.  
  
"Oh...my...God........" Misao began.  
  
"A....Wow........" Kaoru added.  
  
"Look at all this stuff!!" Megumi said happily as the three shot off and began what would be a three-hour long shopping spree.  
  
Misao, now carrying a bag full of cds, pocky, manga, and DVDs, was looking at a doujinshi table. Her eyes skimmed past the Gundam Wing sextastic doujinshis and the Utena ones and her eyes widened when she found what she was looking for.  
  
Saiyuki doujinshi.  
  
"Yatta!! Saiyuki!!" she cried out, and immediately fished through the doujinshi with glee and didn't notice a tall figure in black leather now standing next to her.   
  
As she flipped through the doujinshi she began to frown.  
  
"What the fucccccccccccck! These are all Sanzo and Goku! EW!! Where are the Sanzo and Hakkai ones? 8 and 3!!" she muttered loudly, missing the arching of an eyebrow from the tall, leather clad man next to her.   
  
As she shifted to her right, she tripped over her three inch heels and began falling, her arms flailing as she cried out and closed her eyes feeling a sense of mortification.   
  
'Oh god.... let me land ass first!!!' she thought as she waited to connect with the gray floor...but instead felt something warm and soft against her skin.   
  
Blinking, she opened her eyes and looked up...into the most gorgeous male face she had ever seen. Black hair with sexy long bangs falling into icy blue eyes....she opened her mouth and then closed it when she realized she would start drooling and that she probably looked stupid. Correction. Stupider.  
  
"Are you okay?" Aoshi asked, looking down at the petite girl in his arms dressed in brown spandex. He had wandered over the doujinshi table out of slight interest and had been amused when he heard the girl ranting about something with Saiyuki doujinshi. Now said girl was pressed against his leather clad body in a cramped dealer's room.  
  
This weekened was definitely starting out in an interesting way for him.   
  
"Eh? I'm okay! Just fine!" Misao stammered, feeling her face warm as she took in his appearance and smiled.  
  
"Hey, you're dressed as Sakuya!" she remarked, noting the red band around one sleeve.  
  
Aoshi nodded and smirked.  
  
"I was talked into by a friend. We're all here as /ucifer. For today anyway."  
  
"Oh? Not big into this kind of thing?"   
  
"Well, I'm not a big otaku or anything, I do like a few shows but my friends made me come and it was an excuse to get away."  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya. I've been stressed out with exams coming up and all." she sighed, flipping her long braid over her shoulder.  
  
"Ah? High school exams were tough." Aoshi noted, remembering briefly how he'd been up late studying for tests.  
  
He then blinked and noticed the scowl forming on the girl's face.  
  
"Actually I go to Toudai...a third year student actually."  
  
Aoshi winced. He had thought her to be about seventeen...obviously wrong.  
  
"Toudai? So you're...twenty-one?"  
  
"Yes. And you?" she asked, trying to shrug off the annoyance she felt. EVERYONE thought she was a high school student...and it really did piss her off. One day though, one day she would laugh when in her thirties she still looked young. Yep, and that thought kept her from completely snapping. Her eyes darted back to the doujinshi and sighed.  
  
Aoshi glanced over at the table and noticed a cover of one that was under a Gundam Wing doujinshi.  
  
"Here, I believe you were looking for a Sanzo/Hakkai one?" he stated, handing her the book.  
  
She looked at it and blushed.  
  
"Ehhhh..yes. Thanks........" she murmured.   
  
'Great, Mr. Hot in Leather totally knows I'm into yaoi. Nothing attracts a guy more than a girl who likes boy-boy loving. Way to go Makimachi.'  
  
"So you really enjoy this sort of thing? Cons?" he asked, leaning casually against the table.  
  
"Yeah! They're awesome! I really like anime so this is a time for me to cut loose and just have total fun and be crazy. You know I bet if you really gave it a chance, you'd like these things. I mean, I can tell right away you're a virgin."   
  
"WhaT?" he gasped out.  
  
"A con virgin! Ah! I mean, you just have this look that this is your first con." Misao stammered, waving her hands. All she needed now was for her foot to go further into her mouth.  
  
He laughed, and it was a deep, rich sound that made Misao's heat flutter.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Makimachi Misao. You?"  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi, very nice to meet you." he replied, taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
She smiled and placed a hand on her hip.  
  
"I bet you say that to all the fangirls."  
  
"Nah, just ones in brown spandex."  
  
Misao blushed at the comment and turned to pay for the doujinshi.   
  
"Erm, well it was nice to meet you, Aoshi. See ya around!" Misao said quickly, and darted off towards Kaoru who was ogling posters.   
  
It was safe to say, Misao had no clue how to talk to men. She was silently cursing herself six ways to Sunday for walking away from the living bishie god in leather named Aoshi as she stood by Kaoru's side.  
  
"Why such the long face, Misao-chan? Ran out of cash?"  
  
"No......ugh. I'm an idiot."  
  
"No shit, sweetie. What's up?"  
  
"I run into this freaking bishounen as hell guy cosplaying as Sakuya from Kaikan and I just run off as soon as I learn his name."  
  
"Geez.."  
  
"And he found a Sanzo/Hakkai doujinshi for me too."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh man! Sounds like your soulmate! Geez, Misao-chan, we really need to teach you how to talk to men." Kaoru murmured.  
  
"Oh gee, advice from a girl dating a possible closet case and a fox who's current relationship is romping like rabbits with said closet-cases best friend."   
  
"Me thinks you're a wee bit bitter, spandex girl." Kaoru said, patting Misao on the head.  
  
"Damnit, Kaoru-chan, don't mock me. I need pocky. Or a Coke."   
  
"So go over to the Con Suite or whatever and chill or do some karaoke. I know you waaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnna. Go sing those little lungs out and show them why you're credit card bill is full of karaoke places on it. Go forth!"   
  
Misao sweat-dropped.  
  
"Shoujo overdramatization does not suit this moment."  
  
Kaoru blinked.  
  
"Really? Yeah..perhaps shounen encouragement was needed."  
  
"Or corny shoujo speech."  
  
"You want me to pose and squeal 'tsuki ni kawatte oshiokiyo!'?"  
  
Misao gagged and waved her hands in protest.  
  
"Oh god, do NOT start your Sailor Moon impersonation! I still have horrible flashbacks of your drunken antics last year. I really hope they'll let us back into the drug store this year."   
  
"Oh geez, just start yelling at random people while a little drunk and it's a biiiiiiiig deal."  
  
"Kaoru-chan! You threw a freaking frisbee at the cashier yelling Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
Kaoru blushed and laughed nervously.  
  
"I still maintain it was Megumi-chan's fault for making me do jello shots with her."  
  
"Rightt...and I suppose she put the gun to your head and MADE you drink half a bottle of Bailey's?"  
  
"Damn you, you win."  
  
Misao grinned and gave a victory sign.  
  
"Of course! Now let's go watch some music vids!"  
  
"Okay! Maybe they'll show the one with Pimpdaddy Gendo!"  
  
Misao shuddered at the thought. The thought of Ikari Gendo dressed as pimp was just wrong. Funny, but really REALLY wrong.  
  
"Okay.....so wait....what's this called againnn?" Misao slurred, pouring a generous amount of Butter Shots Schnaaps and Bailey's into a glass.  
  
"Um, Irish Lollipop." Megumi answered, rubbing her eyes.   
  
It was late, almost one am, and they had returned to their hotel room at the Kaze-Maru Hotel to unwind and have a couple drinks. It was almost convention tradition for the three and as Kaoru sat on the floor reading and giggling at a shoujo manga, Misao mixed her drink and sipped it.   
  
"Well, it's good but the root beer...blech." she noted, setting the glass down. Her skin felt very very warm and she felt sluggish, having downed a couple Smirnoff's and a shot or two of Jaagermeister.   
  
It wasn't that she was a lightweight, she just didn't normally drink. Megumi on the otherhand, was a borderline lush. Misao and Kaoru had decided that if med school ever failed Megumi would be a successful bartender. Though when she DID get drunk....Misao shuddered at the thought. It was just a safer world when Megumi didn't get so drunk she decided she needed to strip to 'cool off'.   
  
"Sooooo...Kaoru-chan told me you met some hot stud at the doujinshi table?" Megumi asked, slinking down into a chair across from Misao.  
  
Misao sighed and drank some more of her drink, pouting.  
  
"More like acted like a dumbass. I like bailed out. Geez..and he was REALLY fucking bishie too." she pouted.  
  
Megumi chuckled softly and rested her chin on her hand.  
  
"Sweetie cakes, you really really need some like dating therapy or a freaking coach or something."  
  
Misao rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're sex buddies with a Rooster head, I hardly think you can talk."   
  
"Hey, Sano and I may indulge in recreational sex but we DO have some semblence of a relationship so don't be getting all bitchy Weasel."   
  
"Oh that's low, Fox! You had to go to the Weasel thing?! And besides.. I mean shit! I panicked...what guy would like a short, crazy, yaoi fangirl?"  
  
Megumi laughed again.  
  
"Wow! You came out the Yaoi Closet. I guess sobriety is a no on your part."  
  
Misao frowned and slumped her head against the small table surface.  
  
"Shut up. Some of us don't have tolerance of steel."  
  
"Well Misao-chan, un-like Kaoru-chan, you're an inteligible drunk. Be happy."  
  
Misao flipped Megumi off in response.  
  
Getting up, Megumi went to get more and ice and frowned when she noticed none was left.  
  
"Fuck, we're out of ice." she bemoaned, biting her thumbnail.  
  
"Oh I'll get more. I need to get some soda anyway cause it's time I get to chasing all this booze!"  
  
"Wuss."  
  
"Fuck you, Fox, I don't wanna get a hangover from hell. I'm doing the quiz game tomorrow." Misao murmured as she walked over to Megumi and grabbed the ice bucket.  
  
"Oh? What's the prize?"  
  
"Boxset of any choice from Pioneer." Misao grinned.  
  
"Nice."  
  
Misao nodded and went out of the room barefoot in her blue pajama shorts and lavender tank top with her hair in it's braid. Holding the bucket she danced around a bit as she walked, singing softly as she made her way down the hall towards the ice machine.  
  
"Zankoku na tenshi no tehze madobe kagayakete tobitatsu kotoba shiru atsui patos de shounen yo shin wa ni nareeeeeeeee!"  
  
Stumbling a bit she giggled and locating the ice machine put the bucket under and looked at it and blinked.  
  
"Oh fuck..how do you work this?" she mumbled, slapping the machine and growling as the alcohol was beginning to really do a number on her. She stood back and scratched her head.  
  
"What would Sanzo do?...Shoot the fucking thing...What would Hakkai do? Hmmm.....shit, Hakkai would KNOW how to work on it. Damnnnnnnnnnnn!! Why do I have be drunkkkkkkkkkkkkk?!!!"  
  
She slumped her forehead against the machine and sighed, then gasped when she felt warm arms around her then saw two hands grab the bucket and set it under the chute and press the button as ice poured into the bucket.  
  
Misao blinked.  
  
"Oh that's riiiiiiiiiiiiight!" she murmured.  
  
When she felt the presence behind her move slightly, she turned around and blinked and hew jaw dropped.  
  
"A..Aoshi!"   
  
Looking oh-so jumpable in black drawstring pants and a sleeveless black shirt, he stood with his arms crossed and a soft smirk on his face.  
  
"Navigating the ice machine drunk isn't a good idea." he murmured.  
  
Misao closed her mouth and giggled.  
  
"I was like just talking about you to my friend Megumi, ya know." she said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh really? Megumi? Isn't she the one Sagara's dating?"   
  
"If you mean Takani Megumi, I guess. Ah! You're friends with Roosterhead! OOOOOOOOH!! Now that explains EVERYTHING! That dork dragged you here!"  
  
Aoshi nodded.   
  
"Figures! Then Himura's here too probably. Kaoru-chan'll be thrilled...when she wakes up. Geez what a small world. I wonder why we never met before then."  
  
"Do you always ramble when drunk?"  
  
Misao blinked again.  
  
"Am I? Geezzzzzz...ehehe."  
  
"It's not that it bugs me, I was just curious. So then are you the one Sano called Weasel?"  
  
Misao scowled.  
  
"Do NOT mention that."  
  
"Ah, so you are. Maybe I should help you back to your room so you don't get lost. I can't have that on my conscience."  
  
Misao put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm a big girl and I think I can find my way on my own!" she said, and began storming off.  
  
"Misao, your ice?"  
  
He watched her pause, then turn around and walk quickly back and grab the bucket.  
  
"I'm not trying to be a dick or anything, Misao. I just wanna make sure you're okay." Aoshi murmured, walking alongside her.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Well...when you put in that way...woah!" she yelped, stumbling a bit.  
  
Aoshi caught her by the waist and steadied her, keeping arm around her waist to help her keep balance. Misao felt her face flush a little and bit her lip.  
  
'Crappppppppppppppppppp! Must act cool! Remember the Dating Sim!'   
  
"So Aoshiiiii..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you like...seeing anyone?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"If you mean like a girlfriend then no."  
  
"Oh ok." Misao replied, then looked up at his face quickly, "You're not gay right?"  
  
Aoshi made a noise between a choke and laugh. Misao almost giggled at it, but felt something slide along her backside and gasped when she felt Aoshi quickly grope her butt.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Umm..no?"  
  
"Good guess." he murmured and stopped when she stopped.  
  
"Well..this is it. I'd invite you in for a drink or something but I think I'm gunna just hit the hay."   
  
Aoshi leaned against the doorway and smiled.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow." he murmured.  
  
"Definitely." she said, and feeling a sudden boldness quickly lifted up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his for a quick kiss.   
  
Aoshi was stunned for a moment, then shook it off when he noticed she was looking around then groaned.  
  
"Ah shit, I forgot the key." she muttered.  
  
Knocking the door, she waited for Megumi to open the door...only to have no answer.  
  
Knocking and pounding more she called out for Megumi to open the door and still had no reply.  
  
"God damnit, she better not have gone to sleep."  
  
"Misao, if you keep hitting the door like that you're going to wake other people here up."   
  
Misao slumped her shoulders and growled.  
  
"What am I supposed to do now? I have bucket of freaking ice and I'm like ready to pass out and sleep!" she pouted.  
  
Aoshi just shook his head slightly and put his hand on her lower back and led her away from the door.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Misao yawned and followed him, too tired to care anymore. After turning the corner and walking down a few doors they stopped and Aoshi pulled out a key card and opened the door, quietly ushering Misao into the dim hotel room that was quiet save for the hum of the air conditioner and the soft snores of someone in one of the twin beds.  
  
"Who's that?" Misao whispered, turning to face Aoshi who was quietly closing the door.  
  
"Sano. He's out cold though and probably won't wake up till tomorrow afternoon."   
  
Misao snorted.  
  
"No probably not."   
  
She watched Aoshi move to the other bed and climb in, holding back the covers and looking at her while patting the other side of the bed.  
  
"Come on, I won't bite...maybe."   
  
Misao rolled her eyes flopped onto the bed, sighing happily when her head hit the pillow.  
  
"You're a bit of a tease, aren't you?" she murmured and yawned again.  
  
Aoshi laughed softly and pulled the covers over them, scooting closer to her.  
  
"I suppose, but really you're too drunk for either of us to try anything."   
  
"Hn. Yep."   
  
"And we don't know each other well enough yet."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"We'll talk more in the morning. Goodnight, Misao."  
  
"Hm..night..."  
  
And as Misao fell into a deep sleep, Aoshi threw an arm over and buried his face against the crook of her neck as her back faced him.  
  
'Never thought I'd end up in bed with anyone here..and a yaoi fangirl no less.'  
  
And with that he fell asleep.  
  
Groggily opening her eyes, Misao groaned and flopped onto her side and her eyes met icy blue ones.  
  
"Morning." Aoshi murmured.  
  
Misao's eyes widened she lurched back in surprise, then took a deep breath when she began to remember the events from the night before.   
  
"Oh man, I can't believe how dumb I was last night."  
  
"It's fine Misao, and at least you didn't end up sleeping in the hall."  
  
"Yeah, that would have sucked big time. Umm...thanks for letting me sleep with you."   
  
Aoshi grinned.  
  
"Always good to hear."   
  
Misao clucked her tongue and playfully slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Pervert! What time is it?"   
  
"Uh, nine-thirty."  
  
"Oh geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzz......" she groaned and flopped onto her back once more, exhaling.  
  
"Want to get some of that continental breakfast?" Aoshi asked, sitting up and looking around for slippers.  
  
Misao made a 'hmmm' noise then slid out of bed.  
  
"Yeah, might as well since we're up. Hmm, bed and breakfast..you're quite the charmer, ne?" she joked as she stood and stretched.  
  
Aoshi tossed her a pair of slippers and she slid them on, noting they were slightly big.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm a real ladies man." he replied flatly, which made Misao laugh.  
  
They walked out of the room and towards the elevator where Megumi and Kaoru were pacing around looking worried.  
  
"MISAO-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Kaoru yelled and ran over to her.  
  
"EH? What's up?" Misao asked.  
  
"You weren't in the room when we woke up and we were worried." Megumi explained, blinking as she noticed Aoshi standing next to Misao.  
  
"I TRIED to get back in but a certain fox didn't open up!"   
  
"Eh...hehehehe..." Megumi began laughing nervously.  
  
"Huh? Aoshi-kun, what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Your boyfriend and your idiot dragged me here." he replied non-chalantly.  
  
"Wha? Rooster's here?"  
  
"Kenshin's here?"  
  
"Small world, huh? Anyways, we were on our way to get breakfast so if you'll excuse us...." Misao said, pressing the elevator button.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru blinked and looked at each other as Aoshi and Misao stepped into the elevator and then snapped their heads to look at the two as realization dawned on them.  
  
"Aoshi's the hot leather stud!!" they both exclaimed, and Aoshi merely raised and eyebrow as Misao blushed.  
  
As the doors began to slide shut, Misao sweat-dropped when she heard Kaoru yelling out 'Go for it!' a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"What was that all about?" Aoshi asked, leaning against the rail.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Misao said, averting her gaze from his.  
  
Aoshi rolled his eyes and smirked.  
  
'She's so cute. Perhaps I can come out of this whole thing with a girlfriend, although....she does have that odd 8 and 3 obsession. Ah fuck it, she still too cute not to like.'  
  
"Hot leather stud, eh?"  
  
Misao's blush grew.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you're hot! If you don't stop teasing me about it I'll tie you up and make you watch Gravitation with me."  
  
"Well the tying me up sounds good..but don't push it with the yaoi."  
  
Misao sighed.  
  
"Fine. Hey...did you say I can tie you up?"  
  
Aoshi grinned.  
  
"Aa, maybe sometime later."  
  
Misao smiled evilly.  
  
"This con just got a lot more better!"  
  
THE END  
  
AN: LOL! Ah man this is just full of con injokes! If you've been to an anime con you know what I'm talkin bout. This was a little based on Otakon and basically just an excuse to throw in some Sanzo/Hakkai mention AND Aoshi/Misao. Two of Shin's obsessions! Muahahahahha!  
  
I'M A GENIUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!  
  
So yeah......lemme think. Oh, the thing Misao is singing on the way to the ice machine is the chorus to the EVA opening. Not big on EVA, but the music's cool. There's like a million versions of that song! THere's the regular, the extended Asuka, Rei, Misato version, another extended version, a Para Para sounding version, the AnimeToonz version, the Anipunk version....LOL. A loooooooooooooot.   
  
Oh yeah, and Aoshi in leather? ::laughs:: Do I like NEED to explain that at this point? Yes, I was going to injoke gags, like the tying up thing too.   
  
Yeah I'm a freak.  
  
And tired at that. LATERS! 


End file.
